


[Podfic of] From Beyond the Morgue

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Series: [podfic of] The Dah-Ling series [2]
Category: Psych
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn just wants to solve his latest case, but it isn't easy with Gus and Henry meddling in his love life, especially considering his love life consists of one bored workaholic detective on enforced leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] From Beyond the Morgue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [From Beyond the Morgue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/358963) by [nixajane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nixajane/pseuds/nixajane). 



Title: From Beyond the Morgue

Fandom: Psych

 pairing: Carlton/shawn

Author: nixajane

coverart: LavenderFrost

Time: 04:04:00

[Pt 01 Mp3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Psych/From%20beyond%20the%20morgue%20pt01.mp3) [Pt02 MP3 ](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Psych/From%20beyond%20the%20morgue%20pt02.mp3)

[Pt01 M4b](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Psych/From%20beyond%20the%20morgue%20pt01.m4b) [Pt02 M4b](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Psych/From%20beyond%20the%20morgue%20pt02.m4b)


End file.
